Sans un mot
by Effy-chu
Summary: Sephiroth et Reno, deux personnages qui n'ont rien en commun et n'auraient, mais alors, strictement AUCUNE raison de se retrouver dans une fic... et pourtant. Taîsha me l'a demandée, alors je l'ai fait. Warning: SephirothxReno! Yaoi! Explicit content!


Fic commandée par Taïsha…dans le genre coupling incongru, on fait difficilement mieux XD Bonne lecture ^^

*************************************************

Humide. Ca empestait l'humidité à plein nez et ces fers commençaient à lui meurtrir les poignets!

Non, vraiment, s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il excellait, c'était d'enquiller les bières et se foutre dans des merdes pas possibles comme celle-ci…. Ce qui faisait deux domaines de prédilection, en fait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

Très simple. Je dirais même '_élémentaire, mon cher Watson'_!

Il avait fait le con. Avouez que ça vous en bouchait un coin surtout venant de la part du, ô combien respecté et admiré, Reno!

Non mais, le meilleur dans l'histoire est que la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans une espèce de cachot malodorant et enchaîné comme un prisonnier (qu'il était…), était totalement et indéniablement **stupide**!

Le commencement de tout ça?

Il avait bu comme un trou et, fier de son courage éthylique, s'était saisi de sa canne électrique, avait rampé allez savoir comment jusqu'au repère du fugitif sur lequel personne n'avait mis la main jusque là et… Il l'avait défié! Certes, un équilibre plus qu'incertain et empestant le whisky à trois kilomètres, mais avec bel aplomb!!

'Fallait voir la tronche du Grand-Sephiroth-qu'a-pas-peur!

…..

C'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu peur!

Vous me direz, quand un type débraillé et ivre vous menace en faisant tourner son arme au-dessus de sa tête tout en titubant….

Et puisque Sephiroth lui avait fait l'affront de se retourner et partir, devinez ce qu'il avait fait?

Il avait foncé comme un idiot droit sur lui, évitant de justesse de se faire décapiter par cette lame aussi grande que son maître.

Il avait trébuché, était tombé sur Sephiroth qui à son tour tomba en arrière puis….plus rien… Le trou noir. Il avait sûrement dû s'endormir sur l'ex-SOLDAT.

- Putain…..

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

Parfois, il voyait l'autre chevelu rappliquer dans ce qui était devenu, bien malgré lui, ses modestes appartements frais. Il s'asseyait en face de lui et le fixait sans mot dire.

Ce type était bizarre! Il ne l'avait pas tué, ne l'avait pas battu, et mis à part ses poignets qui le brûlaient, il était en plutôt bon état. En plus, Sephiroth lui ramenait de quoi manger…Ayant eu une sacrée gueule de bois jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas trop fait attention à sa présence, ni à ses regards.

A présent, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait l'attitude du grand guerrier pareille à celle d'un scientifique qui vient de découvrir un nouveau spécimen et l'étudie.

Ca, pour un spécimen, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire de lui! Avec ses cheveux flamboyant, ces étranges marques rouges ornant ses pommettes et ses yeux d'un vert félin quasi fluo….

- Mais j'en ai ma claque, bordel! Je veux me doucher, marcher, sortir, picoler, baiser et me battre!

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne possédait pas, c'était la patience! Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin décuvé, il ne tenait plus en place et trouvait la situation insoutenable! Il se mit donc à secouer ses fers en hélant l'argenté, se recevant un écho du plus bel effet.

- Hey! La gigue! Y en a marre!!! L'animal de compagnie veut faire sa promenade! Ho!! T'es là!!??

Ca devait faire dix minutes qu'il braillait sans relâche. Une façon de passer ses nerfs comme une autre et il s'en donnait à cœur joie, jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales ne finissent par protester contre ce traitement.

Après les phrases sans queue ni tête vint le temps des cris d'animaux, puis d'autres bruits bien plus bizarres encore. Mais rien à faire, l'autre pyromane avait dû sortir et il était là, ferraillé et s'égosillant en vain.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir en cage. D'habitude, il était toujours en vadrouille avec Rude, ou bien dans un bar où il trouvait de la compagnie pour la nuit. Le sexe de son partenaire lui importait peu dès lors qu'il pouvait passer un bon moment.

- Je vois que tu as enfin décidé de te taire….

Reno avait sursauté à cette voix qui n'avait strictement rien à faire sur sa gauche!!

Cette voix calme, profonde…dangereuse et avec juste ce qu'il faut de sarcasme pour le mettre en rogne!

- Pas vraiment, je faisais juste une petite pause!

Réplique à deux gils mais essayez de répondre quand vous avez une nouvelle version du Comte Dracula posément en train de vous fixer avec des yeux d'un turquoise polaire (vous voyez le genre.....?). Ce type était pire qu'un fantôme! A apparaître et disparaître comme ça, sans crier gare!

Lentement, l'ancien SOLDAT, et nouveau psychopathe lâché en pleine nature avec tout un tas de projets plus démentiels et chaotiques les uns que les autres, s'approcha de lui avec ses deux mètres de haut -au moins- et un petit sourire suffisant au coin des lèvres -en plus!-.

Quant au TURC, il se serait bien levé pour ne pas se faire toiser de haut mais c'était impossible, avec ces fers aux poignets. Il le laissa alors venir à lui d'un air de plus en plus méfiant.

Le grand guerrier (aux non moins looooongs cheveux couleur alumine et looooooooongue lame assassine….) se planta devant lui, bras croisés sur un torse absolument superbe, barré par des lacets de cuir…un peu type SM, vous voyez?

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation!!

- Et bien, dans ce cas, continue…… Tu as perdu ta langue?

Non mais quelle arrogance! Pour qui se prenait-il!? (…à part pour le Grand Sephiroth).

Le pire c'est que rien, absolument **rien** ne lui venait à l'esprit!

Pas une seule vanne! Ni même le plus misérable des mots!

Niet. Que dalle.

- Tu m'as coupé l'envie mais j'ai toujours ma langue!

La preuve en image puisqu'il la lui tira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même dans une telle situation il arrivait à faire son sale gosse.

Sephiroth était étonné, bien qu'aucune émotion n'ait changé les traits de son visage. Il trouvait ce jeune TURC vraiment bizarre, leur première rencontre en elle-même n'avait pas été des plus habituelles et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas pourfendu de part en part comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Et voilà qu'à présent il lui tirait la langue.

Il y avait quelque chose de brillant dessus.....

Curieux, Sephiroth se pencha sur Reno, qui en eut des yeux ronds, pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche.

- Haaaaa!!! 'ai shhha 'ha fa!? (NDW: en décrypté ça donne: "Haaaa!!! Mais ça va pas!?")

Une poigne de fer l'obligeait à desserrer les mâchoires et il craignait vraiment de se faire couper la langue sans plus de cérémonie.

Au lieu de ce tableau gore à souhait qui fleurissait dans l'esprit torturé de Reno, le guerrier ne dit rien et le lâcha. Tout simplement.

Il avait juste voulu regarder avec attention le piercing argenté que Reno avait sur la langue.

- Mais tu vas pas bien, ma parole!?

Reno ne pouvait pas se masser la mâchoire alors il la faisait bouger. S'il n'avait pas un bleu sur chaque joue ce serait incroyable!

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais!? Hey! J'te parle!

Une lame glaciale vint effleurer la peau de son cou où elle resta posée, menaçante et brillant d'une lueur assassine. Sephiroth avait sorti Masamune et la pointait sur lui, un regard si glaçant que sa respiration se coupa un instant. Un long frisson parcourut son échine.

- Silence. Tu me casses les oreilles.

A ces mots, un regard rebelle lui répondit.

Amusant....

- Est-ce là la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as appelé si longtemps?

Non seulement il le tenait en joue mais en plus il se foutait de sa gueule!?

- Je me faisais chier alors j'ai pensé qu'à deux ça serait plus marrant!

_C'est dingue comme ce type est loquace. Et ça veut diriger le monde, ça!? Un monde de muets, psychopathes et pyromanes, brrrr! Non merci!_

Telles étaient les pensées de Reno qui n'osait même plus avaler sa salive car la lame était toujours posée sur la peau blanche de son cou et Sephiroth ne disait pas un mot. Ce dernier attendait une vraie réponse et ce mode de statufiction avait le don d'énerver le rouquin qui en avait marre de ce dialogue muet auquel il ne comprenait pas grand chose!

- Pourquoi tu me gardes ici?

- Je ne sais pas.

- ...... Pardon? Dois-je comprendre que j'orne le mur sans raison?

- Je réfléchis à la question depuis quatre jours.

- Quatre jours!!???

Reno manqua de s'étrangler (NDW: pas seulement parce qu'il a enfin avalé sa salive.....)! Il était scotché à un mur de pierre alors que son bourreau ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il le gardait en vie! Et ce, depuis quatre interminables jours! -...qu'il n'avait pas vu passer puisqu'il comatait et récupérait de sa gueule de bois monumentale, mais passons!-.

C'était "caméra cachée" ou alors il avait trouvé plus maboul que lui!

La deuxième explication était la plus réaliste dans ce monde fantaisiste! Fallait qu'il raconte ça à Tseng dès qu'il le verrait! Lui qui pétait un plomb déjà à cause de lui...

- Je veux prendre un bain... Ca devient gore, là....

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Et dans un geste majestueux, Sephiroth rengaina son long katana et tourna les talons, faisant voler ses cheveux argentés dans son dos. Cela donnait un genre très impérial et il venait de laisser derrière lui un Reno qui voulait absolument se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas faire un mauvais rêve.

- Un taré.... Je suis l'otage d'un taré.... Ma veine.

Et c'est reparti pour des heures de solitude dans la pénombre, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit de gouttes d'eau chutant à intervalles longs et réguliers. De quoi vous ronger le cerveau! Il était dans l'expectative. Il devait attendre que sa Majesté Sephiroth daigne lui accorder une nouvelle audience et lui accorder également de prendre un bain afin de retrouver un semblant de propreté. Ca devenait vital! Il n'aimait pas s'encrasser, lui!

- A savoir ce que peu bien fabriquer Rude....

Si ça se trouve, il l'attendait encore au bar... Ca ne l'étonnerait pas puisqu'en partant il lui avait dit de l'attendre et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Il fallait voir le résultat de sa glorieuse entreprise. Au moins pouvait-il se vanter d'être la personne la plus proche – tout est relatif- de Sephiroth depuis sa crise de folie qui remontait à perpette. Cinq ans, par là.

Heureusement qu'il était né avec un humour pourri résistant à toute épreuve, ou il serait probablement traumatisé à vie d'avoir croisé ce regard capable de devenir si inhumain. Il en frissonnait encore! Et n'avait pas intérêt à trop la ramener à moins d'être masochiste et vouloir finir en rondelles!

Il eut un rire.

Qui disait que l'autre malade allait le tuer rapidement?

- D'abord, il va me laisser m'accorder à ces murs pourris en prenant de la mousse. Après, il va sûrement me planter des pousses de bambou sous les ongles... et... et....

Il en devenait blanc comme un linge lavé avec OMO Extra -qui lave plus blanc que blanc- rien que d'y penser!

Et c'est en plein moment de paranoïa que Sephiroth choisit pour débarquer, faisant de nouveau sursauter son prisonnier.

Marchant droit sur lui, il sortit encore une fois son épée qui émit un long bruit de métal que l'on aiguise, faisant presque trembler Reno.

Sephiroth, en cet instant vraiment impressionnant, asséna un coup ample de son katana et une masse tomba au sol.....entre les jambes de Reno qui faisait la statue de marbre blanc et bien poli.

- Lève-toi et suis-moi. (NDW: Lève-toi, et marche!!)

Des mots lâchés sans aucune considération pour son kidnappé blême et déjà il repartait, remettant la lame dans son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

Livide, le TURC regardait stupidement la lourde chaîne coupée qui était tombée entre ses jambes. Lentement, il amena ses mains, quelque peu tremblantes mais enfin déliées, à son visage pour vérifier que sa tête était encore sur son corps. Puis, il vérifia rapidement que tous ses membres étaient à leur place et qu'aucun ne manquait à l'appel avant d'essayer de se lever.

Et grimaça.

Le mur lui servait d'appui car ses pauvres jambes étaient toutes pantelantes du manque d'activité et, surtout, de l'émotion de cet instant où il avait bien cru finir comme dans Highlander: décapité, _parce qu'il ne peut en rester qu'un_.

Petit à petit, il reprenait ses esprits tout en sortant de l'infâme cachot dans lequel il n'avait que trop longtemps créché!

- Et le service est vraiment, mais alors vraiment, à déplorer!, grinça-t-il.

A peine franchi la lourde porte, dont il n'avait jusqu'à présent que contemplé l'architecture rustique et miteuse, il se retrouva dans un long corridor.

A gauche, une porte, à droite...de la lumière!

...........Avec les pointes des cheveux argentés qui venaient de disparaître de son champ de vision, et qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul homme!

Tant bien que mal, il se mit à courir pour sortir de ce tunnel, se rapprochant de la lumière. Et.....

- Oh, bordel......

On aurait dit qu'il était au fond d'un puits! Des escaliers montaient en cercle jusqu'à la source de cette clarté.

Pestant, il prit son courage à deux mains et grimpa. Il savait très bien où il allait atterrir. Il reconnaissait les lieux: le château de la Shinra, à Nibelheim.

Ce qui le _confortait_ dans son idée que Sephiroth était bel et bien un cinglé, au cas où certains douteraient encore.

- Les criminels reviennent toujours sur le lieu de leur crime.....

_Je dois vraiment arrêter de dire n'importe quoi...Un jour... Peut-être....._

Enfin, il arriva dans cette chambre qui dissimulait l'entrée vers le sous-sol où il avait été enfermé.

Déterminé, mais passablement fatigué, il se dépêcha de sortir pour....manquer de faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque en voyant l'autre chevelu tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, bras croisés en l'attendant.

_Fantômassssssssss!!!!_

- Tu as été bien long....., qu'il avait osé lui sortir!

- J'aime me faire désirer!

- Prends un bain et après nous verrons.

Il goba l'air un petit moment. Sephiroth venait "un peu" de le rembarrer.

Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

- Je...., commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi et suis-moi.

.......qu'on le coupa.

Apparemment, Sephiroth était peu désireux de poursuivre cette charmante conversation ô combien inintéressante et y mit un terme de la façon la plus abrupte qui soit, à tel point que Reno n'eut le temps de rien dire avant de le voir s'en aller.

Pour le coup vexé, le rouquin trépignait sur place en s'énervant puis partit vite rejoindre cet orgueilleux personnage.

- Hey! Sephiroth! T'es où, encore!? Sephyyyyyyyyy!!!

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais goûter à mon katana.

Une fois de plus, il l'avait pris par surprise au détour d'un mur et lui jetait ce regard terrifiant. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un d'un seul regard! Mais pour une personne comme Reno, c'était juste bon à faire un peu flipper, mais sans plus. A croire que cette espèce-là n'avait pas assez de neurones, ou un système nerveux au ralenti.

- Mais c'est...un diminutif....

- Ca m'est égal.

Affolant comme il pouvait être aussi accueillant qu'une pierre tombale.

- Voilà la salle de bains, dépêche-toi.

La pièce était assez grande et spartiate avec un bac à douche, un évier sur le côté et une chaise sur laquelle alla s'asseoir le guerrier. Bien sûr, en le fixant de ses yeux impénétrables.

Là, Reno marqua un temps d'arrêt, analysant la situation. Et oui! Ca lui arrivait!

- Sephy.....roth! Je peux prendre un bain tout seul, tu sais.

- .......

Visiblement, l'autre n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit là qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt son regard perçant et l'aura qu'il dégageait. C'est cela qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cet homme était, il fallait bien l'avouer, surpuissant, dangereux et possédait ce fichu don pour vous mettre mal à l'aise, c'était incroyable! On se sentait _à peine_ observé! L'horreur.

- Tu comptes me regarder me laver?

- .......

- Mais pourquoi tu dis rien!?

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

Oh bon sang! Quelqu'un pour retirer ce bâton qu'il sentait coincé, quelque part, chez son bourreau!

Avec une moue sur le visage, et sachant très bien qu'à part se recevoir une nouvelle menace de mort il n'aurait pas la paix, même pour prendre sa douche, Reno commença à retirer sa veste qu'il jeta au sol avec humeur. Sa chemise et son pantalon connurent la même fatale destinée. Une fois nu, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche. Et, enfin, il put se détendre un peu sous le jet d'eau chaude qui dénouait ses muscles, ruisselait sur son visage et le long de son corps. Il en venait presque à oublier le regard fixé sur lui.

Car, non, Sephiroth ne le quittait pas des yeux. Très intrigué par ce stupide morveux. Enfin morveux...Son comportement impulsif, irraisonné. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du sang, bien que rien d'assassin n'émane de lui. Et lui, il adorait cette couleur.

Un détail avait marqué son attention lorsque le TURC avait retiré sa chemise, au début: un tatouage. Un petit tribal noir aux arabesques tortueuses, autour du nombril, sur cette peau blanche. Décidément, le jeune homme était excentrique et étrange.

Etrange, aussi, qu'il le trouve plaisant à regarder. Il n'était pas bâti comme lui qui avait été enrôlé durant des années dans le SOLDAT, mais on devinait par sa musculature élancée qu'il était rapide, souple et silencieux dans ses mouvements...

- 'Tain! Y'a plus d'eau chaude! C'est quoi ce matériel de merde!

..........même s'il n'était pas du tout du genre silencieux comme personne. Et vulgaire, en plus de ça.

Sephiroth leva un sourcil en le regardant taper le pommeau de douche.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes chauffer l'eau?

- Non, mais tu vas me dire comment faire! Puisque tu sembles tout savoir!

Reno regretta ses paroles quand l'homme assis sortit tranquillement une materia verte qu'il reconnut de suite: une materia FEU et niveau MAITRE, s'il vous plaît!!

_Ne jamais tenter le diable....._

- J'ai une solution, oui.....Mais je doute qu'elle te plaise.....

- Je t'ai pas dit mais j'ai des origines nordiques! J'adÔre l'eau froide! Y'a pas de lézard!

- Que fait un lézard dans l'histoire?

Sur le coup, Reno n'avait pas compris la feinte.... A savoir que Sephiroth n'avait pas compris!

- Heu, c'était une façon de parler... Y'a pas de problème, quoi....

- Ton langage est de bas étage.

La belle gifle que voilà! Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là!? (Encore! Le Grand Sephiroth-que-c'est-moi-qui-brûle-tout-d'abord-avec-ma-materia-niveau-maître-HAHAHAHA!)

- Tu comptes refaire mon éducation, peut-être? Non, parce que, si c'est ça, tu peux te brosser!, dit-il la gratte-gratte à la main.

Le seul bruit qu'il avait entendu était celui du cuir qui grince alors que Sephiroth était à présent penché vers lui. Reno se retrouvait donc coincé entre les carreaux froids du mur contre lequel son dos était appuyé et le guerrier qui avait posé une main à côté de sa tête. Ce géant le fixait et son visage était si proche que Reno pouvait sentir son souffle chaud s'échouer sur son visage et ses cheveux lui chatouiller une joue.

- Oh, mais tu vas surveiller ton langage car je doute que tu survives à l'éducation que je te donnerai.

Doucement, il attrapa une des longues mèches carmines collées dans le dos du TURC et l'amena à ses lèvres afin de les y déposer presque avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la douceur si son regard n'avait été toujours aussi glaçant. De son côté, Reno ne disait plus un mot et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux qui le fixaient, comme hypnotisé. Même sans arme, Sephiroth était impressionnant et imposait un respect mêlé de crainte. Le rouquin se sentait presque écrasé par l'imposante aura qu'il dégageait mais il refusait de montrer une quelconque peur à cet homme. Ce serait lui offrir une victoire sur un plateau d'argent et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'était pas serveur!

Cette lueur d'insoumission amusait Sephiroth dont le sang de guerrier bouillonnait. Il n'y avait rien de plus motivant que le défi. Et l'échec était bien sûr impensable. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant du visage du rouquin afin de pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres mutines. Juste un instant. Pour goûter leur douce saveur et lire la surprise sur ce visage aux traits parfois enfantins. Un petit sourire de satisfaction mêlé de sarcasme ourla ses lèvres avant de sortir en lâchant sur un ton narquois:

- Efficace... Mets ces vêtements ou tu vas attraper froid...

Reno restait sans bouger dans la douche où l'eau avait cessé de couler depuis l'histoire de la materia (et qui aurait pu finir au drame). Il porta, presque de façon mécanique, une main à ses lèvres pour les effleurer, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. En fait, si! Il savait ce que cette enflure faisait: il jouait! Il s'amusait à ses dépens à le faire tourner en bourrique! Et vas-y que je te menace de mort! Vas-y que l'instant d'après je te vole un baiser!

- Il embrasse bien en plus, ce con.

Ca n'avait même pas duré 10 secondes mais il fallait voir comment il se sentait! Comme une ado qui se reçoit un clin d'oeil de la part de son idole....

_Non, c'est effrayant ça! On va dire que je suis séduit.... Non! Emoustillé? Non plus.....mais ça y ressemble. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous là!?_

Il commençait à franchement grelotter et regarda ce que Sephiroth lui avait désigné en partant. Une petite pile de linge proprement plié sur l'évier. Il s'essuya à l'aide d'un drap de bain puis s'approcha des vêtements qu'il commença à enfiler en râlant.

-"Mets ça tu vas attraper froid", qu'il me dit! Tsss! Faut qu'il arrête de faire son crâneur celui-là!

Il stoppa alors qu'il boutonnait son pantalon pour tendre une oreille attentive. Simple vérification que ledit crâneur ne soit plus dans les parages afin qu'il puisse continuer à se parler à lui-même.

- J'aurais dû faire un testament ou une connerie du genre.. Je vais mourir, non pas de la main de **Sephy**, mais du manque de gel! Et regardez-moi ça! C'est quoi ces fringues? Il les a volé à un papy, ma parole!?

Ses cheveux se retrouvaient à entourer son visage, lui donnant un air de poupon qui le fit grimacer en regardant son reflet dans le petit miroir au-dessus de l'évier.

Les vêtements étaient ce qu'il y a de plus simple: un pantalon bleu marine et une chemise blanche, mais il fallait qu'il râle. Surtout que ça ne le changeait pas trop puisqu'il avait à moitié fermé la chemise, laissée hors du pantalon, et les manches déboutonnées. Il remit ses chaussures et partit à la recherche de son kidnappeur qui le laissait étrangement se balader de partout.

- Bin tiens, pourquoi je le cherche d'abord?

Il se faufila rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, en faisant bien attention que l'actuel proprio des lieux ne soit pas là, et se dirigea vers les grandes portes de l'entée.

Il courrait le plus vite possible sans faire de bruit et ouvrit les portes.

............qui ne s'ouvrirent pas, bien sûr.

- Putain.....!

Il s'escrimait à les forcer mais en vain. Elles étaient bien trop lourdes.

Commença alors une chasse au trésor qui consistait à trouver portes et fenêtres qui pourraient le conduire vers l'air frais de l'extérieur, et donc le trésor: la liberté.

Mais plus il progressait dans sa quête sacrée, plus il devenait sceptique. Les seules autres portes menaient à des pièces où les fenêtres étaient soit munies de barreaux, soit scellées et en double vitrage! Et, bien sûr, aucune arme dans le coin pour l'aider, tout en priant pour qu'elle soit suffisamment puissante pour en venir à bout.

Dépité, il se laissa choir au sol, au milieu d'une grande pièce où un vieux piano prenait la poussière.

Il était dans une énorme prison dont le seul et unique gardien -un dragon aurait été moins redoutable- possédait la clé. D'ailleurs, il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de ce fameux gardien répondant au terrible nom de Sephiroth.

.....Qui n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde l'occasion de se faire rappeler en appuyant simplement sur une note du piano.

Comme c'était drôle de voir le rouquin sursauter et se mettre sur la défensive en cherchant de ses yeux surpris la personne qui en voulait sûrement à sa vie. Il ne s'en lassait plus de ce petit jeu. Presque aussi amusant que de voir ce petit Cloud lui courir après de partout comme un brave petit chiot.

- Tu as fini par te rendre compte que tu ne pouvais pas sortir d'ici?

- Où est la clé?

- Tu es bien naïf... Quand bien même je l'aurais, penses-tu que je te la donnerais?

- .........

- Et puis, qui te dit qu'une clé est la solution?

- Tu vas me faire croire que tout est fermé par magie?

- Bien sûr. J'ai scellé portes et fenêtres. Impossible d'en sortir tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Il fit un accord grave sur le piano, comme pour illustrer l'espèce de masse qui semblait s'être abattue sur le pauvre TURC qui n'en sortait plus de ce cauchemar où un dénommé Sephiroth, expert dans le sadisme et adepte des châteaux clos (maison close?), joue au chat et à la souris avec lui.

Evidemment, pas besoin de chercher bien loin qui jouait le rôle de la souris dans l'histoire.

- Et la question est: pourquoi??

- Pour ne pas que tu sortes et que personne n'entre.

- Certes, je l'avais compris. Mais pourquoi me garder ici?

- Aucune raison particulière.

- Quoi!? Tu sais toujours pas!?

- Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de te le dire... Et tu poses bien trop de questions.

Sephiroth le fixait tout en caressant les touches du piano près duquel il se tenait toujours.

Quant à Reno.... On ne pouvait pas dire que la conversation le réjouissait! En temps normal, ni une ni deux, il aurait carrément sauté sur l'espèce de malade qui avait osé l'emprisonner. Le type aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure! Oui, mais voilà, complètement désarmé et seul face à quelqu'un comme _Lui_, elle était bien vite partie cette envie de foncer dans le tas!

Non, parce que, le _tas_ en question possède un niveau que l'on peut difficilement égaler, ni même imaginer! Et détient une infinité de materias niveau maître au poignet comme d'autres cacheraient des lapins dans leur chapeau ou des cartes dans leurs manches!

Alors, **non**, Reno n'avait pas envie de jouer sa vie sur une action presque aussi stupide que celle qui l'avait conduit à cette situation... Car cette fois, il n'était pas proche du coma éthylique! Les actes suicidaires, très peu pour lui!

Mais qu'était-il censé faire alors? Il doutait que l'autre l'ait gardé afin de lui tenir compagnie. Il n'avait rien d'un yorkshire, merde à la fin!

- A ton expression, tu dois te poser une multitude de questions... Mais laisses-moi te dire qu'elles ne servent à rien. Si tu veux que tout se passe à peu près bien, tu as intérêt à rester à ta place.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer _à peu près _bien!? Et puis surtout _quelle_ place!?

Voilà deux nouvelles questions qui brûlaient les lèvres du rouquin dont les joues étaient devenues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux tant il s'efforçait de se retenir d'aboyer comme un yorkshire mécontent de s'être fait marcher dessus.

- Des questions?

Oh! Mais il n'en avait pas marre de se foutre de sa gueule, le grand dadais, là!?

- Ouais! J'en ai une! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de JCVD? (alias Jean-Claude Van Damme..._Un physique, Un mental_)

- .........

- Ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Sephiroth n'avait pas compris. Mais c'était normal. Reno lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça.

Sûrement les nerfs qui lâchaient et aussi le....

- .......C'est quoi "JCVD"?

_..........Oh, bon sang! Quelqu'un, une hache!!_

Il s'était attendu à un être doté d'une intelligence surhumaine -sûrement cachée sous la pellicule d'ignorance- et se retrouvait à la place face à un demeuré qui ne savait même pas où il habitait ni -à tous les coups c'était ça- pourquoi il l'avait kidnappé et le gardait en vie!

Et CA (tout ça!!), ça le faisait flipper à mort!!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de combler la lacune de Sephiroth qui ne saurait sûrement jamais (par intelligence?) qui est JCVD. (NDW: à moins de posséder le livre _Parlez-vous le Jean-Claude_ dans la bibliothèque du château, mais là, j'ai un doute).

Reno partit en courant, tout simplement....

Sephiroth ne chercha pas à le rattraper puisque de toute façon, même si les pièces étaient nombreuses, Reno ne pouvait pas se cacher de lui et encore moins s'enfuir.

En revanche, être interloqué est un bien maigre euphémisme pour qualifier sa stupeur devant la réaction de l'hurluberlu flamboyant. Il l'avait vraiment pris de court, à s'enfuir de la sorte.

Peut-être se retrouvait-il en compagnie d'un cas complexe de dérèglement synaptique précoce avec trouble du comportement doublé d'un désir de claustration aigu dû à un événement traumatisant dans sa jeunesse qui devait le marquer à vie....

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui posait une question, somme toute innocente....

********

Le traumatisé à vie en question avait descendu des escaliers, en avait monté d'autres, avait traversé des salles menant à d'autres pièces qui, à leur tour, l'avaient conduit dans une autre chambre... A croire que Dédale, ou un de ses nombreux successeurs aux idées tout aussi labyrinthiques, avait conçu ce château, siège de tous ses malheurs! (NDW: cette fic aurait donc pu s'appeler "_Les Malheurs de Reno_").

C'était décidé: il ne sortirait plus de cette pièce avant une éternité! Il allait prendre racine, au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme!

Il devait avoir l'air fin, collé contre le mur et à demi caché par le côté d'une étagère poussiéreuse, mais c'est pas grave. Au moins il était à peu près tranquille et pouvait espérer avoir une dizaine de minutes devant lui avant d'être découvert par le psychopathe au charme au moins aussi poussé que ses tendances SM évidentes, au vu de ses vêtements et de sa manie de jouir de la terreur qu'il faisait naître chez autrui!

Respire. Tout va _bien_, il n'y a _pas_ d'issue. Il faut relativiser.....oui......

- Oh, bon sang! Je vais mourir dans ce château tué par un détraqué!

Longues furent les minutes qui s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun bruit de pas ni grincement de cuir caractéristique ne parviennent à ses oreilles. Plus ça allait, plus ce calme et ce silence, seulement troublés par sa respiration, l'angoissait. Il finit par s'accroupir, puis s'endormir... Réflexe comportemental dès qu'il s'ennuyait et que rien ne se passait.

********

Il avait longuement réfléchi. Ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était pas l'oeuvre d'un dément, ni celle d'un simple d'esprit. Ayant passé pratiquement toute sa jeunesse en compagnie de savants ou de livres scientifiques, il était bien le plus à même d'appâter, d'attirer dans ses filets ce drôle de spécimen et de l'enfermer dans une cage où il pourrait tout à loisir le dévorer des yeux.

Alors, le fait qu'il soit en train de semer dans tout le château Shinra un parcours de nourriture menant jusqu'à la salle à manger...était tout à fait normal.

Chips, croûtons de pain, voire même bonbons. Tout était bon à semer pour récolter le TURC qui s'était cloîtré.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, quand on est cinglé -ce que Sephiroth n'était pas, hin....-, c'est qu'on est capable de faire preuve d'une incroyable patience, du moment que l'on sait que ce qui est convoité sera obtenu.

Sûr de sa prise, Sephiroth s'installa donc tranquillement dans un fauteuil, situé dans le fond de cette grande salle où trônait une table tout aussi démesurée que la folie des grandeurs de la Shinra Inc..

De son calme légendaire, il attendait patiemment que la petite souris pointe le bout de son petit museau, tout en lisant un épais bouquin sur le comportement des petits animaux et les mille et une façons de les apprivoiser.

Très instructif comme livre. Grâce à lui, il venait enfin de comprendre la raison de la fuite de Reno:

_"[...] tentative de repli typique de l'instinct de sauvegarde chez l'animal anxieux, apeuré [...]._

_* Que faire?_

_Pour y remédier, il faut établir une atmosphère de confiance entre le maître et l'animal. [...] Offrir de la nourriture et laisser le petit animal venir de lui-même est la meilleure façon d'instaurer une certaine confiance entre vous et lui, [...]"_

Sephiroth leva un sourcil élégant. Impressionnant, les similitudes qu'il trouvait.

Mais sa passionnante et surprenante lecture, qui rendait définitivement à ses yeux félins Reno pareil à une souris, fut justement interrompue par sa proie préférée. Pile à l'heure pour le dîner.

Cette dernière avait malencontreusement marché sur un croûton de pain et étouffa un juron réprobateur au traître émietté sous son talon.

A l'origine, il avait cherché des toilettes mais lorsqu'il était tombé sur la première chips, il n'avait su résister à l'appel de l'assiette et avait suivi le chemin insolite. Même pas son cerveau n'avait relevé la bizarrerie de la chose.

L'appel de l'estomac est plus fort que tout....

De l'encoignure de la porte, de laquelle il regardait, il ne pouvait voir que la table joliment garnie par une cuisse d'agneau et des pommes de terre, le tout assurément doré au four....

Il en bavait littéralement sur ses chaussures, trop alléché par la délicieuse odeur qui s'était exhalée dans toute la pièce.

La petite souris fixa un long moment la table, puis zieuta furtivement autour d'elle, l'air aux abois (NDW: le regard et la truffe humides), cherchant de son regard anxieux une quelconque présence altière.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le prédateur caché par le sournois angle mural.

N'y tenant plus, Reno s'assit à table et allait se servir lorsqu'il nota un détail assez inquiétant: les couverts étaient pour deux personnes.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Alors apparut devant ses yeux émeraude le Maître de ces lieux et détenteur de sa liberté (Amen), qui le rendait si petit à le fixer ainsi.

Les portes claquèrent, faisant sursauter Reno sur sa chaise, et un bruit de serrure informa le tétanisé affamé qu'elles venaient d'être condamnées, le laissant en tête à tête avec cet homme..... Sephiroth....

Sephiroth qui le rejoignit tranquillement à table pour s'installer en face de lui.

Depuis le début, aucun des deux personnages psychologiquement ravagés n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

Reno fixait toujours Sephiroth, lequel dépliait calmement sa serviette afin de la poser sur ses genoux.

Cette table n'était décidément pas assez grande pour ne pas faire sonner la cloche d'alarme chez le TURC.

_Ca craint du boudin!!_

Le rouquin fut réveillé de son étrange léthargie par un mouvement suspect et des paroles lancées d'un ton poli, profond....très seme, vous voyez?

- Un peu de vin?

- Heubheu..... Ouais, merci....

Reno secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches incendiaires tandis que Sephiroth lui servait un verre.

- Attends un peu! C'est quoi _ça_??

- Une table...

- Non, touuuuuut ça!

- De la nourriture, des couverts, des chandelles....

- Nanan, toute cette mise en scèn....Huwaaaaaaaa!!! Des _chandelles_!!??

Reno fixait à présent stupidement la petite flamme qui ondulait paresseusement juste en face de lui....entre lui et Sephiroth.

Et oui, des chandelles!! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête, à l'autre là!?

Le rouquin porta une main à son front, comme pour vouloir remettre tout en ordre et éclairer sa lanterne perdue dans un océan de confusion, d'incompréhension dû à un manque certain de communication entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

- Ok, alors on reprend, hein. Pourquoi des chandelles? Et pourquoi un dîner?

- ....les bénédictions....

- ????? ......non, merci, j'ai arrêté......

Ce n'était plus seulement un problème de communication!

Ca dépassait, et de loin, ce simple stade!

Non, là, il y avait confrontation entre deux mondes totalement différents! Genre, rencontre du troisième type, vous voyez? (NDW: ...c'est qui le 3è type?? Mais si, je suis l'histoire! w)

- Dis les bénédictions.

- Quoi? Attends, y'a pas plus athée que moi sur cette fichue planète!

- ..............

- Rha!!!

Sephiroth avait le don de l'agacer à un point tel qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait!

Il suffisait qu'il se mure dans le mutisme en l'observant d'une telle manière que le TURC n'avait plus qu'une envie: faire ce qu'il lui demandait pourvu qu'il cesse de le regarder comme ça!

Cette fois encore, Sephiroth avait marqué un point.

Reno joignit ses mains en les faisant claquer et se mit à prononcer les...."bénédictions". A sa sauce bien sûr et en toute mauvaise foi.

- Merci, chère Mako, pour ce délicieux repas qui nous est servi ce soir par les pouvoirs du Saint Esprit. Que nos assiettes soient toujours pleines et nos estomacs rassasiés! Amen!....... Satisfait?

_Dans le cas contraire vous ne serez pas remboursé! Nha!_

Sephiroth l'avait observé tout au long de son discours éloquent et prenant.... Il avait réellement en face de lui la bestiole la plus étrange qui soit...

_De la Mako???_

– Non.

– Comment ça, _non_!? C'était de l'a capella, j'te signale! Oh et puis, tu sais quoi, m'en fous!

– Tais-toi et bois.

Il ne l'écoutait même plus! Le vin devait être bon pour qu'il ne se reçoive aucune menace, vu le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé...

Sephiroth avait pris son verre rempli de ce fameux liquide pourpre et acidulé. Les yeux clos, il en avait humé le parfum légèrement âcre tout en le faisant tournoyer, d'un mouvement ample du poignet. Ce n'est seulement qu'après ce rite qu'il se décida à porter la coupe à ses lèvres pour goûter son contenu.

Reno n'avait pas perdu une seule gouttelette de ce spectacle! C'est que l'Autre avait fait preuve d'un tel professionnalisme, d'une telle aristocratie même, dans ses gestes qu'il en était resté interdit. Il en avait même oublié de respirer.

Sephiroth lui faisait penser à un Lord à la table duquel il était convié....sans en connaître encore la raison.

Il stoppa ses rêveries lorsque les yeux félins s'ouvrirent pour le fixer.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que ce type ait un regard pareil!? Comment voulait-on qu'il retrouve son souffle!?

– Tu n'aimes pas le vin?

– ......???, demandèrent ses yeux.

– Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton verre.

– .....ha.....

– Ou alors es-tu encore trop jeune ou trop ignorant pour apprécier un alcool aussi noble?

_Quel fumier!_ Il parlait à un gars qui avait fêté ses 23 ans et passait le plus clair de ses soirées floues à picoler! L'alcool, il s'y connaissait! Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait boire du....vin!

– Ne me fais pas rire! Je vérifiais juste qu'il n'y avait pas de poison!

Il se saisit du verre et, sur ces paroles très cinglantes (....), il but cul-sec.....

Haaaaaa, certes! La bière, il connaissait. Mais pas le vin!

Quand il reposa son verre, ce fut avec le coeur au bord des lèvres et une grimace.

_Il n'avait....jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi acide! Non...amer...âcre!! Sans parler de sa lourdeur...._

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Sephiroth n'en avait bu qu'à petites gorgées....

Pendant un instant, il resta la main encore refermée sur la coupe vide, posée sur la table, les yeux troubles et la respiration coupée.

Sephiroth l'observait en silence avec une pointe d'amusement. Il le savait, Reno ne s'y connaissait pas le moins du monde en grand cru. Il était bien trop jeune dans sa tête....

_Un petit joueur, tss tss tss_.

Mais c'était si délectable de le voir lutter contre ce petit malaise passager. Il ne pouvait qu'en rajouter. Oh, si peu....

– Si c'est hors de tes compétences, ça ne fait rien, je boirai seul...

Il tendit sa main gantée de noir pour se saisir de la bouteille mais ne l'atteignit jamais.  
Dans un sursaut de fierté bafouée, le jeune TURC s'était emparé de la bouteille avec célérité si bien que Sephiroth devait avouer qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

Il le laissa se resservir et même en mettre un peu à côté dans sa précipitation.

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas me faire rire! C'était juste un moment d'égarement! Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir...

Le rouquin le regardait presque avec provocation, limite s'il ne serrait pas la bouteille contre sa poitrine.

– C'est toi qui vois....

Le guerrier à la chevelure argentée parlait tout en récupérant son bien.

– Mais, si tu te rends malade, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper de toi.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Et t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon.

Son affirmation fut gratifiée d'un petit reniflement moqueur. Il offrit alors un regard courroucé à son interlocuteur qui n'en avait cure et continuait de siroter tranquillement sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

_Y a rien à faire, "j'adoooooooore" ...._

– Tu ne m'as pas répondu: pourquoi ce repas?

– Parce qu'il était l'heure.

– Et les chandelles?

– Il n'y avait plus de lumière autre que celles des bougies.

– Ha.

– Déçu?

– De quoi?

– Je ne sais pas....Tu pensais peut-être que j'avais préparé un dîner aux chandelles en ton honneur?

Il recommençait à se foutre de sa gueule!! Il allait le buter! Mais pour le moment, il allait avaler son nouveau verre de vin! Ce qu'il fit, non sans une grimace.

Sephiroth, sa tête appuyée dans une de ses mains, le regardait se resservir.

– Et si c'était vrai?

Reno posa bruyamment la bouteille sur la table. L'autre ne lâchait pas le morceau et il sentait un début de migraine!

– De quoi tu parles, encore...?

– De ce dîner....S'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un dîner aux chandelles en ton honneur?

Reno eut le malheur de boire à ce moment-là. Il avala donc de travers et se mit à toussoter devant un Sephiroth impassible...

Ha, si! Il bougeait!

.....pour se resservir du vin et manger un de ces appétissants petits fours.

– Arrête avec ça, c'est pas marrant!

Sa voix souffrait de légères variations étant donné qu'il sortait d'un étouffement dans l'indifférence quasi totale de son bourreau.

– Je ne suis pas de ceux qui font des plaisanteries......Un petit four?

– Quoi, tu veux dire...ou plutôt, me faire croire que tu as fait un repas avec des chandelles juste pour moi...Style plan de drague à l'ancienne?

Pendant son discours, il avait pioché dans le petit plateau d'argent qui lui était tendu. Ca l'aiderait sûrement à stopper ce tourniquet dans sa tête et à le sortir de ce rêve farceur. Oh, et puis, cette cuisse de dinde avec ses pommes de terre étaient bien tentantes, aussi.

Sephiroth poursuivait:

– Tu insistes sur la chose, tu ne comprends pas? Mais oui, c'est tout à fait ça....

– Admettons que je te crois et que tout ce tralala soit vrai... Où tu crois que ça va mener, tout ça?

– Tu veux jouer aux devinettes avec moi?

– Je suis pas très fort à ce jeu, je préfère jouer à chat.

– Comme tu voudras mais c'est moi qui ferai le chat....

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth se leva et commença à contourner la table pour venir vers Reno. Celui-ci laissa tomber sa cuisse de dinde qu'il avait à peine entamée et le regarda approcher avec une certaine appréhension.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as?

– Tu as dit vouloir jouer.....

Il s'était arrêté près du TURC qui était devenu très nerveux tout à coup.

– ....Alors, jouons.

Il attrapa le poignet droit du rouquin et le tira à lui avec une telle force que son captif sembla voler et danser en une charmante pirouette avant de finir contre son torse. Profitant de ce léger état de choc, Sephiroth bloqua d'une main celles de Reno dans son dos et caressa son visage quelque peu effaré.

Il clôtura son discours -aux allures de psychopathe, selon Reno- par un baiser. Ni brusque, ni doucereux.

Non.

C'était ce que l'on appelle un baiser prometteur! Plein d'une ardeur contrôlée mais dont on soupçonnait l'existence d'une force à peine imaginable. Un tel baiser, donné en prime par un homme aussi impressionnant, avait de quoi vous mettre dans tous vos états!

Pour le cas de Reno, c'était peu de le dire! Il venait de reprendre un peu de son esprit disloqué un peu partout et tentait bravement d'en recoller les morceaux.

Sephiroth laissa enfin ses lèvres après ce long et sulfureux baiser.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

– ......Haaaaaaaaaaa!! Qu'est-c' qu' tu.....!!!!!

– Plus tard. Laisse-toi faire.

– Noooooon, je me tais pas! Et laisser faire quoi!? Que tu....Ohuo! Lâ-lâche-moi! Repose-moi au sol....!! Médor! Brutus! Couché!

– ......C'est là où on va.....

– Arrête ta psychose! Je veux aller nulle part!

C'était lui où Sephiroth parlait vraiment comme un Grand Malade? Ou alors, était-ce encore une de ses ruses pour le faire criser parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant?

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Ca ne faisait que commencer, même.

Sephiroth lui avait attaché les poignets à l'aide de sa propre serviette de table et, comme s'il avait affaire avec un sac de graines à chocobo, il l'avait renversé sur une épaule. Son gros pigeon se débattait et piaillait mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait lui faire lâcher prise.

– Rhaaa! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!! T'es sourd ou t.....oh, misère...des escaliers...!

Non seulement cette position, avec la tête à l'envers, le rendait malade mais si en plus l'autre cinglé (à deux ils peuvent ouvrir un hôpital....) qui se prenait pour King Kong s'amusait à gravir des marches....

De toute façon, c'était trop tard! Il avait mal au coeur et était donc bien forcé d'arrêter de se débattre. Il devait se concentrer sur un point fixe....mais y'avait tout qui bougeait!!! Et ces foutues cheveux argentés qui lui chatouillaient le visage!

Pour la peine, il les avait mordu!

_Beurkh! _Un peu trop encombrant et filandreux.....

Sephiroth arriva enfin dans la chambre qu'il occupait où il put laisser choir sa proie sur le lit. Il alla ensuite posément refermer la porte à clé. Et Reno râlait, pour changer un peu....

– S'pèce de sauvage! Haaa...ma têêêête....

Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir forcé sur la vinasse! Il se tourna et essaya de se relever, sans succès.

– Du calme. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Disant ça, Sephiroth retira son long manteau noir et défit les sangles en cuir qui barraient son torse musculeux. Le bruit était pareil à celui des bretelles.

En temps normal, Reno aurait allègrement bavé sur cet Apollon mais là il avait plutôt envie d'appeler sa mère!! Pourquoi elle? Comme ça, une envie subite.

_Tseng, oskours!!!!_ (Tseng, maman, c'est du pareil au même pour lui)

– C'est justement ce qui m'effraie....Oh, nononon! Halte! Distance de sécurité....Stop, j'ai dit!

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas et avait grimpé sur le matelas. Comme il s'était trop rapproché, selon Reno, celui-ci tenta de le repousser en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Sa malheureusement tentative fut parée. Résultat?

Sephiroth avait été facilité dans sa tâche pour être entre ses cuisses et le tenait bien sagement allongé. Et même si ce dernier avait conservé son pantalon et que Reno était encore tout habillé (mais pas pour très longtemps, 'fallait pas se leurrer), le rouquin n'en était pas du tout rassuré pour autant!

– Non, attends.....

– Mhm?

– Je...On est forcé d'en arriver là?? J'veux dire...on est des grands garçons et...Mais!! Qu'est-c' tu fous!?

– Je m'occupe du _souci_ du grand garçon que tu es.

– !!! En ouvrant mon pantalon!?

– C'est là qu'est ton souci. Et depuis quand joues-tu les naïfs?

Le bruit de la braguette sembla résonner dans toute la pièce au point que les tympans de Reno vibrèrent en même temps que sa respiration se bloquait.

Dingue comme un simple son pouvait évoquer tellement de choses. Et, dans le cas présent, inutile de dire qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout innocentes.

Le TURC se débattit encore tout en reculant un peu plus au fond du lit, perdant du terrain sur son agresseur, mais rien à faire. L'autre ne paraissait même pas en être gêné et se contentait de le suivre dans sa tentative de retraite vers le bord du matelas. Bien sûr, l'autre gigue n'allait jamais le laisser sortir de là!

Maintenant, c'était à sa chemise, que Sephiroth s'en prenait! Devait-il préciser qu'il s'en trouvait excité!? Fichues hormones! Ca, c'était la faute du vin! Et puis, non mais, c'était quoi ces portes qui menaient de la salle à manger à la chambre à coucher!?

............Non!! Le mot _coucher_ est à bannir de son vocabulaire! (Reno, pas du tout en train de péter un plomb)

– Sephiroth...

– Arrête de parler.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau pour se mener un véritable duel. D'un côté, il y avait celui qui était contre tout ça et essayait d'être violent dans son baiser; de l'autre, celui qui était friand de cette bouche impétueuse et voulait dérouter celui qui serait bientôt perdu entre ses bras.

Sephiroth parvint à forcer le barrage que lui opposaient les lèvres du rouquin, glissant sa langue qui n'eut aucune difficulté à rencontrer sa consoeur, mêlant leurs souffles. Reno battait en retraite jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir lutter contre la conquérante, qui entraînait sa langue dans une valse dictée.

Les iris vertes se troublèrent et Sephiroth comprit qu'il avait gagné la bataille. Il ponctua alors la fin de ce baiser; qui avait mis son opposant hors d'haleine, par un mordillement appliqué sur la lèvre inférieure.

Quel plaisir que de voir sa proie devenue plus docile, la respiration saccadée et le regard perdu dans le vague.

Ses assauts reprirent, ne laissant pas le temps à Reno de reprendre ses esprits. La peau si fine de sa gorge était bien trop tentante pour s'en priver. Sephiroth désirait voir la blancheur de son corps rosir sous ses baisers, ses suçons, ses mordillements. Il pouvait même sentir les vibrations que produisaient les plaintes du TURC lorsque ses lèvres s'acharnaient sur son cou.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'étrangeté de la situation mais, quoiqu'il en soit, Reno était particulièrement sensible à ses soins. Et il pouvait essayer de se mordre les lèvres autant qu'il voulait cela n'empêchait pas ce foyer de forcir là où Sephiroth le touchait!

Retracer de sa langue le sillon qui cheminait le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre, souffler sournoisement sur les traces humides laissées sur son passage afin d'y faire naître d'insidieux frissons. Tout n'était fait que pour rendre Reno plus fou encore.

Ce dernier était partagé entre l'envie d'en avoir d'avantage -et il s'agirait alors de répondre à l'appel sauvage des hormones en ébullition- et celle que Sephiroth s'arrête....mais s'il prenait cette seconde option, Reno savait pertinemment qu'il irait lui-même se jeter sur son bourreau pour qu'il lui apporte un achèvement.

Son corps était cambré et il ne sut retenir un cri de surprise lorsqu'une main, qui n'était assurément pas la sienne puisqu'il était encore ligoté, se glissa sous la toile de son pantalon et caressa son excitation déjà bien avancée.

– Mhm, ce sont mes baisers qui te mettent dans cet état?

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire!?, aboya Reno, furibond.

– Tu m'en vois flatté...

Et, avec un petit sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de vicieux, il se pencha obligeamment à son oreille pour lui susurrer ces quelques mots d'une voix profonde:

– Je vais te faire perdre la tête.

Reno aurait bien jeté un tas de sarcasmes mal placés sur le sujet, surtout vu l'intensité du trouble de son regard, mais voilà!! A la place, il poussa le petit cri du type qui vient de sauter deux échelons vers les délices de la luxure.

La raison de ce cri venait de cette satanée main qui s'était fermement saisie de son entrejambe pour lui faire le geste magique qui, bien sûr, était appliqué divinement bien par le Grand Sephiroth **qui sait même faire ça mieux que personne**!!

S'il n'était pas si occupé à gémir et se tortiller sous sa main de maître à l'agilité qui n'était plus à prouver, il aurait certainement pesté contre cette foutue manie d'être toujours le Best dans tous les domaines!

Encore que!! Il attendait la suite! Car, puisqu'il y était (dans la mouïse jusqu'au cou) autant profiter!

Le regard perçant du guerrier argenté ne quittait pas sa proie. Elle était prise dans ses filets, elle s'était débattue mais une souris ne peut rien contre un chat, fufufufu! (encore et toujours cette histoire de bouquin...)

Dès leur première rencontre, Reno l'avait fasciné, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il l'avait ramené avec lui afin d'en connaître la raison. A présent, et après moult péripéties échevelées et tactiques décousues, il le voyait plus délectable que jamais, dans ses bras, se tortillant sous lui, gémissant et si.....

– Sephiroth....?! Tu parles à voix haute.......!!!

...........somptueux tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

– Et alors? Cela te déplaît tant que ça, de savoir ce que je pense de toi?

Bien sûr, il n'attendait aucune réponse et se pencha sur Reno pour lécher sa gorge vulnérable et remonter juqu'à son oreille.

– Haaaa!, fut la seule chose que sut formuler le TURC.

Et Sephiroth avait une subite envie de tester quelque chose.....

Il se coula sur le torse finement taillé, caressa de sa main libre cette peau d'ivoire et joua de ses lèvres sur un appétissant petit téton qui se durcit bien vite par ses soins.

– Ha...!! NnnnnnnH!!

....et s'il descendait plus bas, couvrant ce corps de baisers jusque sur le ventre... Retraçait de sa langue joueuse ce tatouage qui ornait les contours du nombril.

– Mh.....

De tout évidence, c'était moins sensible.....mais Sephiroth pouvait quand même sentir ce corps sous lui vibrer au moindre de ses touchers.

Il remonta alors vers l'oreille de Reno qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui souriait comme ça....

– Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé....., dit Sephiroth en embrassant ses cheveux presque tendrement (et on insiste bien sur le _presque_).

– Q-quoi?

– Un de tes points sensibles....

Disant ça, il appliqua une caresse en petits cercles concentriques sur la petite perle de chair rosée qu'il avait précédemment taquinée.

Et Reno crut défaillir!

Quel sadique! Le torturer de la sorte!

Ses yeux mi-clos suivirent les gestes de l'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent qui s'était redressé pour..............lui retirer son pantalon....

Oh, bon sang! Il allait vraiment y passer!!

._......C'était quoi cette touche d'excitation?! Non, non et NON!!_

Et c'est qui, qui allait passer pour un mec facile!?

Le TURC tenta bien de remuer des jambes pour gêner l'Autre mais après s'être reçu le regard dit de _mise en garde_, il avait décidé de ne pas y aller trop fort.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il regarda, non sans une petite larme, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement voler loin vers un coin obscur de la pièce...

Ce qui revenait donc à dire qu'il était à pwal!!!

Zen.......

Avec l'Autre entre ses cuisses!!???

**Zen,** bordel!!

– Ha! Mais qu.....!!!??

– Shuuuuut.....A ta place je ne ferais aucun geste brusque.

Sephiroth le regardait comme....un allumeur, oui, c'était ça, tranquillement en train de lécher l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche qu'il maintenait surélevée....

Vue sa position, un geste 'malheureux' serait catastrophique! Enfin, surtout pour le rouquin.

Mais de toute façon, il ne servait à rien de disserter sur le sujet car Reno avait d'ores et déjà rejeté sa tête en arrière. L'autre dieu du katana et du sexe lui mordillait cette partie érogène. Et il fallait voir dans quel état ça le mettait.

Lorsqu'il termina son sixième suçon sur l'intérieur de cette cuisse rosée à point, Sephiroth se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il rapprocha son visage tandis qu'à ses oreilles parvenait le souffle anarchique du TURC qui comptait reprendre ses esprits. Mais ceci était sans compter sur les projets de l'argenté!

Reno avait ouvert d'un seul coup ses grands yeux verts pour hoqueter de surprise lorsqu'il comprit où l'autre ostrogoth voulait en venir. Sephiroth avait en effet décidé de flatter ce membre qui ne demandait que satisfaction.

D'abord, son souffle erratique l'avait chatouillé, puis ses lèvres faussement hésitantes l'avaient caressé jusqu'à trouver le parfait angle d'attaque. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, ses lèvres et sa langue avaient glissé tout le long de cette chair tendue jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne disparaisse quasi totalement dans sa bouche. De sa tête, il fit un mouvement en arrière pour libérer cet organe mais ce n'était que pour le réemprisonner avec davantage d'intensité.

Et cette fois, les gémissements de Reno surent trouver la sortie.

Parfois, au milieu de ses soupirs, Reno lâchait un juron. Mais c'était parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses tournent de cette façon.

C'était trop....sentir cet étau chaud et humide autour de lui....

Il avait essayé de se faire violence, d'opposer encore une résistance aussi faible soit-elle.....

Mais même ses jambes le trahissaient!

_Traîtresse! Colle-toi à ta jumelle, veux-tu!?_

_..........Comment ça, "y'a un monsieur entre nous"!? Broie-le!!!_

_............_

_J'ai dit de le __**broyer**__!! Pas de lui laisser plus de place!_

Reno poussa une plainte sourde: ses cuisses s'étaient écartées (toutes seules!!).

– Fufufu! C'est bon, n'est-ce pas?

_Rho, le salaud!! Rends-moi le contrôle de mes membres, sombre manipulateur!!_ ...., disaient les yeux de Reno, mi-comblé, mi-rageur.

– Allons, ne t'en fais pas.... Tu n'as encore rien vu.....

_Quel crâneur! Pas croyable! S'il croit qu'avec une "simple" fellation (n'ayons crainte des mots) il allait lui faire décrocher le Nirvana, il pouvait se_______

– HA!!!! Mais qu'est-c' que tu fous, encore!?

– J'insère un doigt?

.............Dites-moi comment on pouvait répondre un truc pareil!?

– Ne fais pas cette tête, je l'ai humecté avant....

– !!!?????

– .......avec ma salive......

– Q...........!?

– Pendant que tu avais la tête ailleurs.....

– Wow!! Stop! Arrête de causer!

Pourquoi il regrettait ses paroles? Et bien, peut-être parce que Sephiroth tout proche de son visage, comme ça, à lui susurer ces horreurs, en était la raison?

– Tu es pressé ? Laisses-moi te préparer, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

........Ok, il aurait pu en lancer une particulièrement vile sur une certaine taille d'un certain engin, ce qui aurait été hors de propos car:

1) il avait eu un avant-goût, parce que si c'était bien ce qu'il sentait, là...sous le vêtement....

2) il ne voulait pas mourir

3) ......y'a pas de 3! (manquerait plus qu'il y en ait un troisième!)

Sephiroth continuait de _préparer_ sa proie avec une patience effrayante, ravi de l'effet de ses propos outranciers. Reno lui offrait un tel spectacle, il ne s'en lassait pas.

Il remarqua cet objet argenté sur la langue du TURC alors que ce dernier gémissait pour la énième fois. Il est vrai qu'embrasser Reno était particulier.... Excitant, même.

Il attrapa le menton du rouquin et tourna le visage empourpré de celui-ci pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un baiser vorace pour marquer son emprise sur ce qui lui appartiendrait incessamment sous peu.

Et comme si cette attaque par baisers ne suffisait pas, Sephiroth inséra un nouveau doigt. Il sentait cet étroit passage se resserrer légèrement en même temps qu'un nouveau gémissement émanait de Reno, mais de façon étouffée car ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes.

C'était foutu. Il n'en pouvait plus. La preuve en était qu'il répondait à ce baiser qui ne souffrait d'aucune dispute de pouvoir. Le guerrier au regard inquiétant le dominait et lui ne pouvait que se laisser mener après avoir vaillamment combattu une force qui le dépassait. Ne lui en déplaise....

Une troisième intrusion. C'était si frustrant. Tout son corps hurlait au supplice et réclamait un juste achèvement.

Il ondulait, s'empalait de lui-même sur ces doigts qui ne pouvaient le satisfaire. Cette _faim_-là était bien plus exigeante que ça.

Sephiroth n'était pas dupe et n'allait certainement pas s'en tenir là. Il ne faisait que prolonger un peu plus encore cette souffrance d'insatisfaction mêlée d'un faible plaisir.  
Ses yeux vampiriques étaient posés sur le TURC qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour que vienne la suite.

Soupirant. Ondulant. Son corps nu, indécent dans son état d'excitation et cet appel qu'il exprimait... Un vrai régal.

Mais le plaisir des yeux n'était pas une fin en soi! Que nenni!

Lui aussi avait un besoin pressant, impérial et titanesque (sous tous les angles).

Reno était plus que prêt et ça ne faisait que la quatrième fois qu'il bafouillait entre la douleur et l'extase:

– Enf......oiré......

Quel langage choquant pour de si belles lèvres! Il lui aurait coupé la langue s'il n'était pas si fascinant ....

Lentement, Sephiroth défi la serviette qui liait les poignets de Reno dans son dos. (NDW: je parie que tout le monde avait oublié ce détail XD).  
Cette entrave n'était plus nécessaire.

Le jeune homme impétueux eut une plainte, mais alors, de pure frustration. Car pour libérer ses poignets, Sephiroth avait dû cesser tout attouchement sur lui. Et il n'en pouvait plus de brûler ainsi! Si ça continuait, il n'y a pas que les draps qui allaient flamber! La moquette et le mobilier n'y échapperaient pas! Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait aussi à faire cramer la chevelure de l'Autre! Ce ne serait que bonne et juste vengeance! (Reno disjoncte)

Un de ses poings était crispé sur son ventre, contracté sous les tremblements qui le prenaient par moment. Ses yeux fiévreux cherchaient le guerrier qu'il avait senti s'éloigner.

Voire carrément descendre du lit!?

Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ce coup foireux!? Le laisser dans cet état!? C'était inhumain! Mais vue la réputation de l'homme en question, on aurait de quoi ne pas être étonné.

Justement, son regard trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Là. Juste à côté du lit. Droit et en train de....

_Ziiiiiip!_

......descendre sa braguette.....

Oh punaise, voilà que ses neurones survivants se faisaient une joyeuse "Kamikaze Party" contre sa boîte crânienne!

Mais c'est que ce bruit était tellement significatif!

L'excitation le gagnait, si tant est qu'elle l'aie quitté, et son coeur s'emballait de nouveau..

Sephiroth prit tout son temps pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui gênait sa nudité. Bien sûr qu'il sentait ce regard posé sur lui. Il se savait observé et en connaissait la raison.  
Un sourire amusé ourla ses lèvres et il se tourna vers son uke en attente enfiévrée.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Et Reno ne se sentit plus quand l'autre s'approcha, la lumière dissipant les zones d'ombre sur ce corps musculeux et....  
Oh my God!! C'était pour lui!?

Non! Il ne pouvait plus penser normalement!

Sephiroth grimpait tel un fauve sur le matelas sans le quitter des yeux, reprenant sa place sur lui, entre ses cuisses frémissantes de ce contact charnel.

Les bras de Reno se levèrent d'eux-mêmes pour entourer le cou de celui qui allait le posséder.  
Juste avant que les choses ne dépassent cette limite, il lui dit sur un ton et avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux:

– Tu as intérêt à me satisfaire.....

Sephiroth l'observa quelques secondes avant de sourire mystérieusement, se penchant à son oreille qu'il effleura de ses lèvres et de son souffle.

– Je doute du contraire.

Et sur ces mots, Sephiroth plongea au plus profond de son être, lui arrachant un délicieux cri pour illustrer tout le plaisir de pouvoir enfin le recevoir en lui.

Inutile d'attendre, il n'avait pas affaire à un petit novice. Reno connaissait la caresse d'un homme et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire: il pouvait déchaîner toute sa fougue, cette passion pour l'acte charnel.

Il l'avait désiré, cet étrange oiseau. A défaut de l'entendre piailler, il en apprenait la moindre note aiguë.

Reno avait descendu ses mains le long du dos large, il en appréciait les muscles puissants qu'il sentait rouler sous la peau.

Leur deux corps, devenus moites, glissaient l'un sur l'autre comme une danse indigène sensuelle, parfois effrénée, parfois lascive.

La pièce toute entière n'était plus qu'une orgie de gémissements, de cris de plaisir et de ressorts maltraités qui grinçaient sous les assauts acharnés.

Puis, ce fut la touche finale. Des râles où se mêlaient deux voix, évoquant leur achèvement à tout deux après que le plaisir soit monté en crescendo.

Mais il ne fallait pas croire que le Grand Sephiroth s'en serait arrêté là!

Reno était tout pantelant et les membres comme pris dans du coton. Sa conscience était en fuite vers un monde où les Morphée ont une ressemblance troublante avec un certain guerrier psychopathe, mais bon au lit. Dans cet état, c'est à peine si Reno se sentit retourné sur le ventre.

Ah....l'air ambiant semblait frais sur sa croupe et son dos....Avant qu'une vague brûlante ne remonte jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant frémir dans sa torpeur.

Un poids familier sur lui, des caresses, un souffle non moins brûlant à son oreille.

– Ce n'est pas fini......

Avec application, Sephiroth lui passa la langue sur le lobe. Et c'est avec un plaisir entêtant qu'il retourna dans ces courbes affolantes. Il fallait rajouter à cela l'excitation de sentir contre lui ces deux rondeurs charnues et fermes.

Irrésistible.

Reno se contracta faiblement et gémit sous ce glaive dévorant qui revenait le consumer de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que ces mains semblant vouloir le remodeler, épouser ses formes et l'aguicher davantage.

Hormis le fait qu'il étouffait presque à cause du coussin......qui ne tarda pas à valdinguer dans un coin obscur de la chambre....  
Hormis ce problème résolu, donc, il était comblé!

A croire que Sephiroth savait comment s'y prendre avec lui pour lui apporter des sensations étourdissantes au possible. Il sentait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, y apposant une énième marque rougeâtre. Ces grandes mains chaudes caressaient ses cuisses, ses hanches où elles s'attardaient un moment; puis, jugeant qu'elles s'étaient suffisamment appesanties sur leur forme, elles se glissaient sous son corps, emmenant sur leur passage un flot de frissons agréables. Leur aventure ne s'acheva que lorsqu'elles recontrèrent cette petite perle rosée, perdue sur le torse blanc.

Reno se mordit les lèvres de délice tandis qu'il sentait ses deux tétons être pris chacun entre deux doigts joueurs.

Cela amusa un instant Sephiroth de les rouler presque amoureusement -voire sadiquement?- entre ses doigts, les sentir durcir et entendre les effets que cela produisait chez le TURC. Mais bientôt il préféra redescendre ses mains, longer le torse et le ventre, véritable source de chaleur, pour venir cueillir le fruit de la nouvelle _forme_ du rouquin grâce à ses attentions. Son geste fut gratifié par un sursaut et des plaintes plus encourageantes encore alors que le corps sous le sien suivait chacun de ses coups de reins.

Aux ressorts se joignirent les lattes de bois afin d'exprimer en coeur leur mécontentement, contrairement aux deux hommes qui jouissaient pour la deuxième fois.

Mais pas pour la dernière....

Pourtant, Sephiroth pensait y avoir suffisamment mis du sien (fougue et on en passe...) pour que Reno tombe dans un coma réparateur pour au moins une semaine, tout en l'assurant d'un mal aux reins au réveil!

Et bien non.

Alors qu'il se retirait et s'installait sur le lit pour se reposer, voilà qu'une main tâtonna sur son torse.

Reno se rapprochait, félin et délicieusement chaud, toujours avec cet éclat torride dans le regard...  
Le guerrier le laissa grimper voluptueusement sur lui et lui annoncer de façon catégorique:

– Encore. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait satisfait.

Et ce n'était pas des blagues! Sephiroth l'avait bien compris. Une preuve bien concrète et dure était appuyée contre sa cuisse.

On lui aurait filé un coup de batte sur la tête, ç'aurait été pareil.

Sephiroth avait un peu de mal à y croire mais pas question de ternir sa réputation!

Il agrippa fermement et à pleines mains les fesses de Reno pour le hisser à bonne hauteur.

Position différente mais acte identique. La danse des corps et des éclats de voix. De la force, de la passion, de la détermination!

– Non......pas assez.....

Et encore cette voix qui s'élevait pour lui signaler une insatisfaction.

Très bien! Il allait lui montrer que même au rodéo, il était le meilleur!!

.............

– Ha.......Encore......

...........On en était au sixième round! La force argentée s'épuisait dans des assauts toujours plein de vigueur -admirez la souplesse du déhanché- tandis que la force flamboyante s'époumonait en gémissements encourageants vers toujours plus de passion.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et humide. Un véritable climat tropical régnait dans cette pièce où les cris de fauves ne manquaient pas.

La jungle, remplacée par les draps malmenés, était agitée.

Deux corps s'abattirent lourdement sur ce lit qui venait de survivre à cette sixième, et il espérait ultime, bataille lemonique....sinon, il était bon pour alimenter le feu de cheminée du rez-de-chaussée!

Sephiroth était.......Oh, bon sang!! Il était vidé!! Pour de bon!! Ses reins allaient souffrir de rhumatismes!!

Six fois mais NON-STOP!!

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il avait affaire à.....

– Hmmm.......Sephy.....

......un nymphomane!! Il n'y avait pas d'équivalent au masculin mais qu'importe!

Les yeux phosphorescents à la pupille oblongue se tournèrent lentement vers le corps alangui qui s'étirait avec une paresse sensuelle infinie.

Ce petit gabarit, ce gringalet (il exagère.....) était appétissant mais totalement épuisant! Voilà ce qu'en pensait Sephiroth.

Reno, quant à lui, était comblé! Enfin! C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne restait pas sur sa faim! Son corps était repu, complètement épuisé mais content!

Totalement déconnecté de la réalité, à savoir qu'il avait batifolé avec l'homme sûrement le plus recherché de la planète, il restait sur les évènements du moment et pressa son corps au bord du sommeil contre celui de son _super seme_. (NDW: « My seme is a sex God! »)

Trop fort le Sephy! Rien à redire! (20/20!)

Un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres mutines, Reno sombra avec reconnaissance et insouciance dans le sommeil, vers un monde onirique peuplé de Sephy-sama dieu du sexe et de l'endurance!

_Quel homme, ce type!_

Le susnommé ne bougeait pas.  
Il n'osait pas bouger!!

Il ne manquait plus qu'il **le** réveille et doive assumer la conséquence de son acte malchanceux! A savoir recombattre pour affirmer la suprématie de sa virilité! (NDW: que ne faut-il pas faire pour l'honneur.....)

.........Non, cette fois, Reno était endormi et pour de bon!

Sephiroth se donna alors, et seulement alors, le droit de se relâcher, se décontracter mais, surtout, de se reposer.

Il en avait bien besoin car le lendemain il avait beaucoup de choses à faire....

******* musique nocturne FF7 ********

Des bruits. Lointains, très lointains.

Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller.

On le retourne....mais impossible d'ouvrir un oeil.....

De la lumière. L'air sur son visage.

Quel paresseux il faisait....Pourtant, il le sentait bien! Ce foutu gazon sous lui qui lui chatouillait horriblement le nez!

Et cette voix qui l'appelait, résonnait dans son cerveau endolori, comme le reste de sa personne.

..........D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien à faire là, cette fameuse voix!!

Difficilement, Reno ouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'herbe verte sur laquelle il était affalé.

Joli tapis............. Et lui, il était le paillasson à l'entrée de la baraque, c'est ça??

Sur cette pensée parfaitement stupide made in lui, le TURC se redressa courageusement.

– Ouch!!

Mauvaise idée que de se relever tout de suite!

Il se massa les reins avec une légère moue. Décidément, ils n'y étaient vraiment pas allés de main morte.....  
Et là, il réalisa que la voix, enfin la personne à qui elle appartenait, était devant lui....

– Rude!?, s'exclama-t-il, effaré.

– Reno, c'est quoi cette tête?

– T'as vu la tienne? Mais...!! Où il est? Il s'est barré!?

– De qui tu parles? Je t'ai retrouvé seul ici alors que je te cherche depuis cinq jours!

Reno, tel un ressort (mais pas le même que le lit de la nuit dernière) oublia son mal aux reins et sauta pour se remettre sur pieds.

Apparemment, Rude l'avait retrouvé allongé sur la pelouse à l'entrée de ce bar où ils s'étaient laissés il y a de ça plusieurs jours....

Avant qu'il ne fasse sa rencontre avec Sephiroth et qu'ils aient cette nuit torride.....!!

– Rhaaaaaaaaa!! Pour une fois que j'avais passé une vraie nuit de folie!! J'te jure!! T'en connaîtras jamais des comme ça!! Quand je pense qu'il m'a filé entre les doigts! J'y crois pas....., chouinait-il devant son verre de whisky (on ne change pas ses habitudes)

– ................., disait un Rude écrevisse.

Reno ressassait cette folle expérience drapée, pas du tout romantique, mais lors de laquelle il avait pris un pied d'enfer!!

Oui, il commençait à être éméché, et alors!? Il savait de quoi il parlait!

C'est le moment qu'Elena, le dernier membre de leur trio infernal, choisit pour faire son entrée et leur dire un truc incompréhensible.

Reno, appuyé -à moitié étalé- au comptoir et une main dans ses cheveux, l'avait regardé s'agiter dans tous les sens sans comprendre goutte à ce qu'elle avait débité. Un vrai charabia.

– ............Ké ki dit?

– Rrrrha! Elle dit qu'on part chercher Sephiroth! On a repéré sa trace vers le continent du Nord et ....

Reno ne pris pas la peine d'écouter la suite. Elena avait prononcé le prénom magique!

Débraillé comme à son habitude et sa canne électrique jetée sur une épaule, il était prêt à partir:

– Allez!! Partons à sa poursuite!! Pas question de laisser filer le coup du siècle!!

Ses yeux irradiaient, preuve de sa détermination (et effet secondaire des verres de whisky).

Le premier qui avait su tenir six round d'affilée! Lui qui restait éternellement sur sa faim avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le rassasier totalement!

Il sortit en courant du bar, observé de loin par ses deux coéquipiers.

Rude réajusta sa cravate et partit le rejoindre.

Quant à Elena, elle ne comprit pas d'où venait cette passion soudaine pour la chasse au Maître de la Masamune....Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand Reno était-il de retour!? (NDW: pas un pour rattraper l'autre...)

L'équipe de choc était de nouveau au grand complet et il fallait parvenir à suivre un Reno qui semblait avoir trouvé des piles plus explosives encore....

Et Sephiroth....

Sephiroth était toujours poursuivi par un clone imparfait et baignant à tel point dans sa mythomanialand qu'il ne savait plus où se trouvait la vérité....mais certainement était-elle ailleurs... (NDW: pardon pour les fans de Cloud, c'est de l'humour, j'le jure w alors pas taper!)

A cela s'ajoutait désormais un _nymphomane_ au masculin complètement illuminé, qui vous assure des lumbagos tenaces, mais effroyablement captivant tout de même (le zigoto, pas le lumbago).

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter ça....!?

Ce n'est certainement pas Jenova qui pourrait lui répondre (il l'a, plus ou moins, décapitée il y a 5 ans et a emporté sa tête....QUE sa tête....).

Cours, Sephiroth, Couuuuuuuuuuuurs!!!

******* (Happy?) End! *******

La Morale de cette histoire: chassé qui croyait chasser....??

Bon, on laisse les morales, ça ne marche pas en plus!


End file.
